realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gheldaneth
Gheldaneth is the second largest city in Mulhorand. Where Skuld is a contrast of high towers and ugly sprawl, Gheldaneth is mostly sprawl. There is a large port facility, as goods come by ship from Unthalass and foodstuffs come from the Great Vale by water or by land. The city is governed by the priests of Thoth, and the largest building is not the palace but the great university whose towers line the northern wall of the city. It is compulsory for every citizen of Gheldaneth to learn how to read, write, count, and to be able to answer simple questions about the history of Mulhorand and its deities. Even slaves are taught to read and write. The very best students in Gheldaneth may be accepted as apprentices to the Scribes' Guild, which is one of the most prestigious positions in Mulhorand. Social class is not a barrier to entry. Adjacent to the university is the wizard's college, which is open only to initiates of Thoth. All new candidates for admission to the college are magically screened to ensure that they are not Thayvian spies trying to learn the secrets of Thoth. All wizards in Mulhorand must travel here or to the temple in Skuld to study wizardry. Major temples in Gheldaneth are dedicated to Thoth, Nephthys, Horus-Re, and Isis. The population of this city is about 80,000. The Slaves' Escape Portal Kohar-De Hethshep (N male human Wiz4) is a Mulhorand slave trader who hit the jackpot when he found a colony of aarakocras living peacefully in the steppes of the Hordelands. A few sleep spells later, Kohar-De had a caravan wagon full of brightly plumed slaves for the jaded tastes of Mulhorand slave owners. The colorful, bird-like creatures have been a hit. They are considered exotic and fashionable slaves to have in one of the last nations on the continent that still condones slavery. Many clerics of Mulhorand pay handsomely for the privilege of owning one of these strange humanoids. Those who appear more hawk-like command even higher prices, and are seen by some as a symbol of the gods' presence. As symbols of prestige, little is expected of an aarakocran slave in Mulhorand. Mainly these expensive status symbols are kept nearby as decorative 'objects' or as ostentatious displays of their owner's wealth. Aarakocran slaves usually accompany their owners as part of an entourage, for both business and social functions. Sometimes they are instructed to flank their owner and wave palm fronds, but mainly they stand around with their arms chained decorously to their sides to prevent them from flying off. Though treated well, a caged bird is still caged. The aarakocran slaves who remember flying freely over the steppes long for return to the life they knew before. Fortunately, though few know it, they have an ally. Mather Esseylnn (CG male halfling Rgr11) is already an outsider in this ancient land simply by being a halfling. But he would be hunted in the streets if someone discovered his real purpose in Mulhorand. Mather was a slave in Mulhorand himself sixty years ago. In the intervening years, Mather traveled west, joined the Harpers, had many adventures, and now has returned to the land as an anti-slavery crusader. When Mather was a slave in his youth, he ran away often. Once when hiding from his master, he ran into a dilapidated building in Gheldaneth. Worming his way farther into the building, he discovered a staircase that led down to an odd room beneath the street. There, he discovered an ornate room with relief carvings covering every wall. The carvings were of slaves carrying palanquins full of gold and food through a shimmering rectangle, from a land by water to a grassy land with magnificent buildings. Humans, connected by long chains and dressed in animal skins, walked back through the rectangle in exchange. One wall was crumbled however. From within that wall, a rectangle of light poured through into the room. When he looked through, Mather saw a ruined city. Frightened, but desperate, Mather walked through the portal. He never learned what the name of the ruined city was, but today the land is known as 'Tethyr.'On return to the land of his captivity, Mather took some of his earnings and bought several buildings surrounding the area where he had discovered the portal so long ago. He now lives quietly in the slums of Gheldaneth, and runs a secret 'underground railroad,' moving slaves out of Mulhorand to Harper compatriots in Tethyr. His heart goes out to the growing number of aarakocras he sees trailing about the cities. Since aarakocras are so high profile, it's noticeable when one goes missing. He can't move them as simply as he does human slaves. But he keeps his eyes open for opportunities to help them escape -- or for adventurers passing through who have no reputation to lose while attempting a high profile liberation run. Category:Small cities Category:Settlements in Mulhorand